One Day I'll Save YouOne Day You'll Save Me
by Hitoshirezu-Battleground
Summary: On perminant hiatus Sora has to save Riku. And he remembers why.
1. Rescue Me

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Notes:I have no CLUE where this is gonna go...All I kno is I have 2.5 hours to kill waiting for my download, so whatever comes out in those 2.5 hours is it   
  
This wasn't supposed to be how it was...It wasn't supposed to end like this...We were supposed to go home together...Not Kairi...Not just you...Not just me...All of us...How could this happen? I wasn't strong enough was I? I let Kairi down...I let King Mickey down...I let you down too...No matter how much it's my fault, I will fix it, I promise. I won't just leave you there. I'll come back, and then we can be together again, just like old times. Wouldn't you like that, my dear friend? Just the two of us, without Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. Like it was before...happy times. I'm coming, so wait for me, please? I won't take long...I'm coming now, so wait...Please wait, Riku...  
  
Sora shock as he woke from his dream, sweat soaking his body. It had been more vivid then any other dream he'd had previously. It pained him just to think about it, knowing that it was a possibility. "I have to stop thinking like that..." The 15 year old sat up and rubbed his sapphire eyes of sleep as he yawned lightly. It was still well before dawn, but the boy didn't want to go back to sleep, not with that dream lingering in the recesses of his memory.  
  
With slow movements, the slightly saddened boy pulled on his black overall's, zipping it up quietly. With an almost whimper he pulled on the black hoodie as well, covering himself. He looked to the right and saw that his partners room door was slightly open. So as to not wake them, he closed it firmly and shook his head. "This time...I'm going alone. Sorry guys. You've been alot of help to me."  
  
A sad expression came across his face as he thought back to when he'd sealed the Kingdom Hearts. The last image and words from Riku, "Take care of her...", and then his conversation with Kairi..."I'll come back! I promise!!" "I know you will!!" He couldn't take it anymore. His heart ached for his friends, and even more so for Riku then Kairi.  
  
Riku had always been there for him. When he was old enough to play outside at age 5, the first kid he'd met was Riku. He remembered it and smiled. It had been a warm summer day out, not that the Destiny Islands really had any other seasons...But he'd ran straight for the sand and had begun to build a sand castle.  
  
(Start Flashback)  
  
"Wee!!" A little 5 year old with brunette hair sat by the edge of the water, slowly startng to build a castle out of the damp sand. He hadn't gotten very far when a shadow suddenly blocked the light behind him. "Aww!!! You blocked the sun!!" He spun around to look at this evil person, only to find a boy about his age standing there, hands on his hips. "Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Riku. Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Sora!" The little sapphire eyed boy giggled. "Wanna make a castle with me?"  
  
"...alright." Riku sat down next to Sora and began to help build the castle. He made a few small towers, and grinned as one of Sora's toppled. "Heehee! You didn't stick it together good enough!"  
  
Sora not to be outdone, took a small shell and demolished one of Riku's towers too. "Now we're even." He stuck out his tongue, then went back to building. He stopped suddenly and noticed that the other wasn't working anymore. "Riku?" His blue orbs raised to look into Riku's aqua ones and he gasped. In them was fear he'd never seen. "Rikuy? Rikuy what's wrong?!"  
  
Riku slowly stood, his voice not working. He grabbed up Sora's hand and tugged him up, pulling him away from the castle. The other boy struggled weakly. He faintly heard the other boy saying his name, then he formed one word, "RUN!!"  
  
No sooner did the words leave his mouth did a wave two times the size of a normal one came towards the spot where they stood. Sora scream and with Riku's help began to run away. They didn't have time to run to their homes, insted, they ran to a cave that Riku had found one day. Not stopping 'til they reached the far side, the two slid to the ground panting.  
  
Sora's lower lip quiverd and he suddenly broke into tears. "I'm scared!!!!" He shivered on the ground, his thumb popping into his mouth slowly, tears streaming down his pale face. He felt warm arms wrap around him, bringing him into a hug. He sobbed into the other boys shirt, his free hand clinging to it.  
  
Riku pet Sora's hair lightly with one hand, holding onto him with the other. He held the other boy 'til he feel asleep exhausted. With a small smile, the older boy walked to the entrance. Everything had calmed and he grinned. So as not to disturb the others sleep, Riku lifted Sora onto his back and gave him a piggy back out of the cave and walked along the path to the treehouse there.  
  
After Sora was tucked into the makeshift bed, Riku sat by the stairs, watching for signs of people coming from the main island. Chances were that if the waves were this big here, they'd be just as big or more so at home. He knew that not only his parents, but Sora's, if not the whole island would begin searching for them.  
  
A soft moan came from the corner where he'd laid Sora, and he looked over to find Sora tossing lightly in his sleep. Wordlessly he got up and walked back to the younger boy. With a soft snort at his compassion, he began to pet back the brunettes hair, calming him with gentle words. The other boy in sleep, nuzzled Riku's hand softly, smiling dazedly.  
  
"Rikuy...." Sora's soft voice filled the quiet space, and Riku smiled lightly. "I'm right here little one. No need to be frightened." Sora's mouth turned into a pout as he quietly whined, "I'm not little!!" The older boy chuckled softly, but nodded. "Alright, Sora."  
  
The two just sat there, the sun slowly starting to set. Sora had began a game of Shiri-tori (japanese word game that uses syllables. Ex: Car-Ardvark-Arkana-Anabelle), but after only 4 rounds had drifted off once more.  
  
Riku sat in wait, Sora's head rested on his lap, his fingers running through the brown mess there. He heard a noise, and his ears perked up. It was shouting! Someone had come to get them! With a grin he woke Sora, who groaned reluctantly. "Sora, we're saved!"  
  
At this, little Sora's eyes shone. "Really?! You mean...Maybe my mommy came!!" The two hurried out of the treehouse and towards the bank of the ocean. "MOM!!! OVER HERE!!" Riku yelled, and Sora followed up with, "MOMMY!!!!".  
  
It wasn't much longer when no few then 10 people landed on the island. Riku and Sora's mom's rushed over to their children, engulfing them in hugs. Riku gasped for air, saying, "Aw Mom!! I'm fine!", while Sora cuddled into his mother's embrace. "Oh Mommy, it was so scary!!" The two mothers smiled at each other and sighed. "Riku," started his mother. "...did you take care of little Sora all by yourself?" "I'm not LITTLE!!" came Sora' protest, but Riku nodded. "Yeah Mom!! You shoulda seen it!! He was so scared, but I was brave and I kept him safe!"  
  
Sora's mother smiled and then embraced Riku lightly. "Thank you, Riku. Sora is my only child after Kaily died...I don't know what I would do without him." Riku blushed and shuffled trying to pull away. "Awww.....It was nothing!" Then, Sora's mother looked at him and said, "Sora honey, thank Riku."  
  
Sora nodded and walked over to Riku. "Thank you for saving my life, Rikuy." He leaned forward and wrapped his small arms around the other boys neck, holding him tightly. He smiled brightly as he felt the others arms go around him as well. "You're welcome, Sora."  
  
When the two broke apart Sora spat on his hand and held it out to Riku. "Since we're to little to make blood pact...make, SPIT pact!" He grinned brightly as Riku rolled his eyes, spitting into his own hand. The two grasped hands and shook, then pulled them away, the saliva sticking to each others hands, a thin trail strung between them. "Ewww...." The both said, then giggled.  
  
Both mothers shook their heads and sighed. "That can't be sanitary." "Too late now." With ushered movements the boys were herded into the boat their mothers shared. No sooner had they pushed off, did Sora slowly fall asleep. Riku was drowsy to, and his head fell to rest on Sora's peacefully. "Angels, both of them." "I can't wait'll they're older."  
  
Once the boat had landed, each mother picked up their respective son and began to walk in opposite directions, when Sora softly called out to Riku. The other boy looked over his mother's should and smiled. "We'll be friends forever, Rikuy."  
  
"Forever and more, Sora."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Now I have to be there for Riku...He's the one that needs me now." Sora's sapphire eyes filled with unshed tears as he walked towards his own door, the intent to leave quickly spurring him on. "Good-bye guys. It's been real." With a sniffle, he walked out the door and headed down the hallway, not once looking back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Darkness lay all around him. No matter which way he went, nothing was seen, nothing heard, nothing felt, touched, tasted. It was like all his sences had been disabled. Sight especially eludded him. He knew he was blind for the time being, but not how or why. It had been a year or more, he'd lost track. The only thing he did remember was Sora promising to come and save him, and here he waited for him.  
  
Light would never shine on his face again, at least, that is what he feared. He couldn't rely on his feelings for Sora to make the other boy return, it would be up to the sapphire eyed boy himself to come or not. Riku's emerald eyes shone lightly with tears that were immediatly absorbed by the blindfold. He longed to remove it, to take it off and cry freely, but it stayed as a constant reminder that he'd screwed up.  
  
"Sora...Only you can save me now." A small, sad smile crossed his face. It wasn't that he didn't like the sudden memory, it was that he wished it was reality and not just something that had passed back then. At the time however, he hadn't once complained about it.  
  
(Another Flashback ((last one I swear)))  
  
"Hey, Sora! Wanna race?"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The two boys took their usual positions at the starting point. "Ready? Get set...GO!!" The two dashed off, jumping the rocks and then dashing to make it first to the ladder of the tower. Sora made it and Riku grinned, dashing the long way towards the half way point, while Sora shot down the line on that glider. The two reached the point at the same time and started to dash back the way Riku had origionaly come.  
  
Riku was gaining a lead, his longer legs giving him that extra burst of speed, while Sora mearly whimpered, knowing he was beat once again. They dodged a wayward crab and dashed up the side of the hill, running swiftly. The older boy slowed, letting Sora catch up, but not over take.  
  
Sora muttered something about, "Feeling sorry" and put on a burst of speed. He cleard two stones and went to jump the third. With a sad sigh Riku dashed past him as he landed and he watched the older one reach the other side, taunting him immediatly. "You're such a jerk, Riku."  
  
"You're just sore 'cause you lost again." Riku smirk grew as Sora landed beside him, then fell to the ground, laying there, eyes closed. "Shouldn't lay there like that. Anyone could jump you."  
  
"The only other person here is you, and unless yo-RIKU!!!" Sora didn't even finish his sentance before Riku was strattling his waist, pinning his hands down at his sides. "What're you doing? Get off, Riku!"  
  
"Nah, I kinda like it here."  
  
"I'm glad one of us does."  
  
"I can make it worth your while." Riku leaned down and pressed soft lips to Sora's. He felt the younger boy hesitate, then kiss him back, a small blush on his cheeks. He flicked his tongue out and gently ran it along Sora's lower lip, tasting the sweat from running before delving into the opened mouth.  
  
Sora tasted like peaches and himself, and Riku couldn't get enough of the flavor. He searched every inch of the other's mouth, mapping it out, and coaxing Sora to join in the play. When he pulled back, they just smiled at each other.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Riku could almost taste Sora, and it only made him sigh in frustration. Here he was waiting patently for his friend to save him, and he'd not come yet. But still, he knew there had to be a reason...He just knew Sora wouldn't abandon him.  
  
"Sora, save me soon...I don't know how much longer I can stand being alone. I miss you, your light, warmth...and especially, you're love."  
  
Here I sit. Waiting for the one to rescue me. A long year has passed and I gave up almost all hope, but now I know he'll come back to me. He's never abandonded me yet and I know he won't now. So, here I sit. Darkness is nothing when I know the one who will light up any dark, chase away any fears, not when I know HE is coming. I can't wait. And I know that even now...even now as I sit here. Slowly, worriedly. Counting the days 'til I can see...Just once more I want to see his smiling face, those warm sapphire eyes. I want to hold him, tell him that after so long I truly do love him. I want to be with him, now and forever. Can you accept that? Please...Save me, Sora...  
  
Should I write more...leave it at that? You tell me 


	2. Saved

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Notes:Well...I guess you wanted more, and well, if you didn't, sorry for you coz my other friends DID and they LOVE this one...along with the lemon fic i wrote with the Blonde Haired Kid (BHK). Gotta leave it in your review if you want that one. Oh, and since i dont know the blonde boys name, and since my theory reveals him as something else, his name is:Katsuya  
  
To reviewers: solace-to-the-moon:Heehee! Well, unforutnatly, I really did not think that this story would be popular...usually when I write, very few people like it. But, here's the update!  
  
camigirl4k3:Wrote, wrote, wrote. That i did   
  
roy lover:4/5? Hey, best rating so far! grin  
  
Draconis-Donavan:rereads, and then re-re-reads review Ya really think so?? Wow...Thank you very very much though. I feel glad knowing that people really care about the fact that Riku is not all "I am man, hear me roar". It wasn't really in my idea to make him weak, but I do believe that he should be toned down a bit.  
  
sirhcnotilih:Do you realize how hard your name is to pronounce, let alone spell?  
  
diamond-princess2006:Sweet, eh? That is DEFINATLY a new one. Never-the- less, Thank you very much   
  
I'd like to say:IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! I really am sorry I havn't updated, but my PC had to be re-formated...and know what, the only things I saved were my favorite storys...So, basically this one and my Naruto one called:Ninja Fears (read it if you want...I'm not advertising). Right now is the time where I am:1:Mourning the loss of my MP3s, 2:Mourning even worse about my lost doujinshi (which i must point out took me MONTHS TO FIND and seconds to lose), and 3:Get my PC set up so that I know where the hell everything is. Of course, since I'm lazy, it's mostly just chapter three that is being written right now.  
  
It had been only a day since Sora had abandoned his friends. He stood now, surrounded by Heartless, his keyblade poised and ready to strike any foe who dared to attack him. "C'mon! I'm a kid on a mission and you guys aren't gonna stop me now!!" He grinned viciously at them and the Heartless paused seeing the normally innocent boy glaring so evily now.  
  
Wanting the upper hand, Sora then attacked, his movements ruthless as he slashed through the group of Heartless. When not a single one was left, then he dropped his eyes to the ground, tears welling in them. He didn't want to fight, and somehow everytime it was over, he wanted more then ever to fight again.  
  
As the world around him swirled, he staggered slowly towards a building. "Just gotta rest 'til it stops spinning..." He leaned heavily against the side of the building, his insides spinning madly. He was suddenly faintly aware of a hand on his shoulder as he moaned, lossing what little he'd eaten that morning.  
  
"Easy...Just take deep breathes. You'll be alright. It's always like this...The heartless in these parts leave a toxic gas after defeat. All you have to do is eat this and you'll be immune." The blonde haired boy who spoke smiled shyly and offered what looked like a pink papou fruit to Sora.  
  
With a small glance towards what he'd thrown up and the pink fruit, he decided that he'd take his chances with the pink thing the other boy held out. He grabbed it and slowly sunk his teeth into it, tasting the sweet necter that flowed from it. Almost immediatly he felt better, and he finished it off quickly. Once he could stand normally, he held his hand out to the blonde. "Thank you. But, who are you?"  
  
The blonde haired boy grinned brightly, his sapphire eyes shinning brightly. "My name's, Katsuya. You're Sora, the Keyblade Master aren't you?" He jumped into the air for a moment, then landed, his all white clothes settling with a 'swish' of cloth.  
  
"Yes, I am. How do you..."  
  
"You're a very popular person, Keyblade Master. Everyone wants you! I heard that your companions...the duck and the dog, they're looking for you. They think you were kidnapped."  
  
"Hardly. I left. I need to find...something. It's hidden, but not locked away..." Sora let out a frustrated sigh and then looked the blonde over. The blonde, surprisingly, looked alot like...HIMSELF! Now he was really curious. He suddenly heard voices in his head.  
  
"Who are you?"  
"Where's Sora?"  
"He looks just like you..."  
"It's coming..."  
"The true..."  
  
"True what...?"  
  
"You don't know either?" The blonde had lead Sora towards the edge of the small town. "I hear them too...the voices in my head. I don't know what they mean...Who looks like "him"? Who is the "him"? Is it you...?"  
  
The two stood by the exit in silence. "I don't know..." Sora said softly. "I hope he's not me. I can't be the one they're talking about. I'm the only Sora." He sighed and looked out across the path he had to follow. "How am I going to find my way around in all of this? There's nothing but trees...and forest..and that really looks forboding..."  
  
"You mean the big castle? That's where the heartless' boss lives. I overheard some heartless saying that they were hiding something of great value to the Keyblade Master. I could only catch a few phrases...one was, "Silver of hair and aqua eyes like the sea." and also, "Stubborn and rude. How could the Keyblade Weilder put up with this brat?" Do you know what they mea--Hey!!! Sora!! Put me down!!"  
  
Sora upon hearing the description paniked. How could he get to the castle? He didn't know where he was going...but maybe...With a swift turn, he'd grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt, lifting him slightly. "Do you know how to get to that castle?"  
  
The blonde nodded his head. "If you put me down, I can lead you there. I guess this means you do know the boy they speak of." Katsuya wriggled a bit, trying to get free of Sora's grip on him. The brunette seemed to realize then what he was doing because he lowerded the other to the ground carefully. The blonde smiled and help out his hand. "From now on, we're partners. Don't worry Keyblade Master, we'll rescue you're friend."  
  
Sora shook his head slightly, and took hold of Katsuya's hand. "Quit calling me, "Keyblade Master". My name's just, Sora. I'm a boy from the Destiny Islands, nothing more." 'A boy with a lot of power in him...' he thought to himself sourly.  
  
Katsuya nodded and grinned again. "Alright, Sora. Now, do you have your health replenished and the magic strength? If not then I'm afraid we'll have to gather it as we go." He shuffled from foot to foot and smiled.  
  
Sora nodded his head. "The only reason I would need anything is if we have to fight on the way to the castle." He glanced at it and shivered. It was sudden but a bright light pierced his vision. In the next moment, he suddenly felt more anger and darkness fill him.  
  
Next to him, Katsuya blinked, a new warmth filling him suddenly. He blinked and then turned to look at Sora. "Are you ready then," he asked the Keyblade Master timidly.  
  
The brunette nodded, glaring at the castle. "Yeah. I will save Riku." For some reason his voice was filled with a venom that he'd never heard before. He stepped forward and summoned his keyblade to his hand, knowing that the blonde was following him.  
  
Katsuya's eyes glanced worriedly around, noticing the difference in not only himself, but also in Sora. It was if he'd suddenly become more innocent, while Sora became more...evil, and dark. Knowing not to say anything, the blonde just followed after the brunette, occasionally pointing out the main direction they were to go it.  
  
The blue eyes of the Keyblade Master flashed as he walked along the path. He looked specifically for any Heartless that could possibly attack them and delay them on their journey. It wasn't long before a soft growl emitted from him.  
  
"We're not getting any closer, Katsuya! It's as if the castle is getting further and further away insted of us gaining on it. Have you ever actually tried to get there, or do you just know the way from overhearing those damned creaters?!"  
  
The blonde haired boy squeeked. "I've only heard. I didn't know that th--" He began to choke as Sora grabbed him around the neck. "Let me go!!!! Sora!! You're acting crazy!!! Stop it!!" The boy struggled his hands trying to pry Sora's one from his neck.  
  
Sora glared and brought his keyblade towards the blonde boy. He saw the sudden fear in the other boys face and he smirked. He felt the darkness swirling around him suddenly, and he then knew that as they got closer he lost more and more of the light and innocence that he held and cherished so much.  
  
With a cry he released the other boy and jumped back, his eyes clouding with worry. He watched as Katsuya stood up shakily and whimper, his hand rubbing at his throut lightly. "That really hurt, Sora. I thought you were my friend, and you just tried to KILL me!!"  
  
The brunette winced at the comment. With softened eyes, Sora looked at the blonde apologetically. "I really have no idea what came over me. It was just...I was suddenly so upset that I don't seem to be getting any closer to the one I've been trying to see for so long...It just got to me. Insted of approching him..I feel like I'm slipping further away."  
  
Blue eyes looked into his own and the other boy smiled shyly. "I can't say I understand..I know your feelings for this boy are deep though...Sora, is it possible that you love this boy? What's his name? Who is he?"  
  
Sora smiled softly. "His name is Riku, and he's my best friend from where I am from. We grew up together on the Destiny Islands, and he's the one who's always looked out for me, as I am now doing...or trying...to do for him." A thoughtfull look settled on his face and he nodded slowly. "You know Katsuya, I think I do love Riku...I never really noticed it when we were home...It was like we were always compeating for Kairi, but I guess I never thought that it wasn't because I was fighting FOR Kairi...rather against her so that I could have Riku again..."  
  
A peacefull silence filled the air around the two as they stood in the small wooded area. "I think I know what you mean. I've never been in love...and up 'til a year ago, I really don't know what I was doing. It was just suddenly like I existed, you know? I don't remember my mother and father...I don't know where I am from, or even who I am...I just, AM." The blonde looked pensive for a moment then added, "The only person I really remembered was a memory. Come to think of it, he reminds me alot of your Riku. It's probably just a coincidence."  
  
The brunette nodded and they continued forward, somehow the castle know growing bigger as they did finally catch up to it. Sora's eyes widened as he saw the entrance heavily guarded. No fewer then 400 heartless stood in front of the castle gate, all armed and ready to strike out at anyone they could. He scanned the area and saw a smaller building to the left, almost hidden in the woods.  
  
On closer inspection, both realised that it was a prision. "You don't possibly think that they knew we were coming do you?" The blonde just shrugged helplessly. "I wonder if we can get over to it and see who's in there...Maybe..." The blonde nodded.  
  
Sora headed stealthily towards it, the blonde boy behind them. Not a single noise was made as they snuck their way towards it. 'This is too easy...' Sora thought un-easily. There was no way that they would leave something like a prison unguarded...unless the people that were in there were...He couldn't being himself to end his thought, though a whimper did escape him.  
  
"Sora...there's a boy in there!!! And by the looks...he's ALIVE!!" The blonde covered his mouth quickly realizing he'd shouted the last part. He then watched Sora's face contort to worry as his keyblade was set to attack.  
  
Nothing happened. They stood shocked, not lowering their defenses, but being confused as they realized that no one or nothing was attacking. "There has to be something wrong with whoever it is to make it such an easy rescue. Can you see what he looks like?"  
  
Katsuya nodded, his head bowing. "I think it might be him..."  
  
Sora didn't need anymore from the blonde as he used the keyblade to unlock the door to the small prison. He motioned for Katsuya to watch the area as he slowly walked in, the door shutting behind him. He looked to the corner to find a boy crouching there, obviously startled that someone had come in.  
  
"Who are you?" The clear voice reached Sora's ears and he shivered slightly. "I want to ask you the same thing. But, first, how did you get here?" Sora watched the boy shift, his silver hair falling around his shoulders as his head lifted.  
  
"I was trapped...in Kingdom Hearts. My friend left me there, promising he'd come back and get me out. That was a year ago. One day I found I could leave, and even though I can't see anymore, I still tried to make my way through that awful place to search for my dearest friend."  
  
Sora could see the sad expression and he knew that it was Riku, but he suddenly wanted to know what else Riku felt...How he felt about 'his friend'. "I see...I'm sorry...What did you think of this friend? Was he special to you?"  
  
Riku cocked his head sideways at the odd question. Figureing it wouldn't matter he nodded his head slowly. "Sora was everything to me. Back then, I really didn't realize just how much he ment to me, and now I do. If I could, I would rewind time. I would tell him how I felt about him, rather then pretend to want that dumb girl. Deep down...I always wanted Sora." He took a deep breathe then added, "I love him."  
  
Sora dropped his keyblade as tears welled up in his eyes. He took a slow step towards the other boy, then ran over to him throwing his arms around the boys neck. He sobbed into Riku's shirt, the other boy confused about his actions. He sat up slightly and whispered, "He loves you too..." into Riku's ear.  
  
Riku emited a sharp gasp, then wrapped his arms around the figure clinging to him. "Sora...It is you, isn't it?" He ran his hands up to the others face, feeling the tears there. A sad smile crossed his face as he wiped them away. "Don't cry, Sora...Never cry because of me..." His fingers continued to feel around Sora's face, touching his cheeks, his eyelids, and then running a gentle finger over Sora's lower lip.  
  
Sora sighed softly, noticing the blindfold. "Riku, is something wrong with your eyes? How come you have that on?" He raised his hands and slowly un-did the blindfold, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. When he looked back he was shocked.  
  
Riku's eyes were still their aqua color, but now they were unseeing. Sora knew it as soon as he looked at the other boy. His eyes were opened, but, Sora noticed that even though he was being stared at directly, the older boy didn't see him.  
  
"Oh Riku..." Sora stiffled his sob and burried his head in the crock of Riku's neck, clinging to him tightly. "I'm so sorry this had to happen...I never wanted you to be hurt...I should have never let this happen...God I'm sorry..."  
  
Riku's hand went to Sora's shoulder and he pushed the other boy up so he could "look" at him. He traced his hand around Sora's face, cupping his cheek gently. "Sora...this is not your fault...In time I will see again...It's only temporary...Please don't worry." He felt for Sora's lips and then, he brought his head forward, hesitently kissing the boy gently.  
  
Sora whimpered softly, then kissed back, his hands raising to tangle in Riku's silver hair, pulling him closer. He cried still, softly even though Riku had told him not to. He couldn't help it, he felt terrible and he didn't know how he could fix it. He felt Riku's hands on his face, brushing away tears as they came, his tongue playing lightly with his lower lip.  
  
A soft moan left the aqau eyed boys mouth as Sora opened up to him. He delved in, familiarizing himself with the once forbidden area. His flavor had remained, peaches...only spicer now, only making Riku crave him all the more.  
  
The two pulled away when the need for air forced it, and mearly stared at each other. Though Riku couldn't see Sora there, his hands moved over the others body, feeling him and knowing that it was him. He felt down from Sora's face, slowly to his neck, his shoulders, down his arms, and he smirked as the other boy shivered under his touch.  
  
"Sora...I love you." The whisper met Sora's ears and the brunette chocked on a sob and whispered it back, gasping softly as Riku's hand brushed against his crotch. "Ri....ku!" It was done again and he whimpered softly, arching into it softly.  
  
Riku's face lit up as he continued his ministrations, his mouth going to Sora's neck, sucking on the soft skin there. He could feel the others reactions as well as hear most of them. Soft moans and harsh pants met his ears and he knew that it was turning him on.  
  
A trembling hand met Riku's stroking one, pulling it away gently. "No-Not here. There are heartless around, and my friend is just outside. We have to get out of here first." When the other hand found his growing arousal he moan and thrust down, brushing it against Riku's.  
  
All sences left him as he heard Riku's soft gasp. Deciding he didn't care that they could be caught at any moment, he wrapped his arms around Riku and held him tightly. "Riku..." He thrust down again, both moaning at the friction it caused on them. Gentle hands slid down his back to grip at his ass, making him thrust harder. He squeeked as the hands began to kneed them gently.  
  
Aqua eyes closed softly as he arched up to Sora, craving the contact that he was recieving. He hissed softly as his pants became to tight for him. "Sora...Need you." He heard the others gasp and was suddenly rolled over, Sora now under him.  
  
"Need you too." Came Sora's confident whisper. Soft pants feel from his lips as Riku's hand felt for the edges of his shirt, slowly pulling it off once he had ahold of it, the outfit he wore beneith being unzipped and pulled down as well.  
  
Hands found their way to bare skin, caressing it gently. Everytime Sora gasped it only spurred the hands more, reaching for twin peeks on the others skin, he pinched them lightly, diving for Sora's mouth as he cried out softly, the sound lost between his lips.  
  
A startled sound from outside caused the two to yelp. "Sora!!! They're coming!!! We have to get out of here!" Sora gasped softly, hands quickly doing his outfit back up, and searching for his shirt. When he was dressed he stood beside Riku and took his hand. "I'm sorry we didn't finish."  
  
The older boy held his hand tightly and said nothing, just kissed his cheek softly. They walked to the door and opened it to reveal the blonde dancing from foot. "I saw the heartless come this way and we have got to go now!!" He glanced down at their linked hands. "Happy times, eh? Let's go now!!"  
  
The three boys took off towards the forest, Sora leading Riku along by the hand, while the blonde weaved the way in front of them both. "We've gotten away now. Let's just make sure that they stay far away from us until Riku...can see again."  
  
A/n:Well, is it good enough to be continued? Tell me in a review! I have chapter three half done so, if you review it may take awhile to update, but I will. Have faith! 


	3. Truth

Diclaimer:This not my game. I can wish as much as I want, but it'll never change the fact that I don't own it.   
  
Notes:Well, I'm still typing this while I have no internet since my PC is a MEGA piece of shat! But, It'll be fixed eventually. ---update since i wrote THAT:I DO have my PC back and i'm still just finishing Great right?  
  
To reviewers:  
  
solace-to-the-moon: i'm really glad you like it AND GUESS WHAT!! I kno the BHK's name 0.0  
  
Draconis-Donavan:I shouldn't play favorites..I really shouldn't but boy do I LOVE you!!! Heehee! jk but thankies so much. Oh? Well, this chapter will decide whether your theory is the same as mine, eh? Again, thank you VERY VERY much   
  
"How did you know that I was trapped by the heartless? I thought you'd go back to the Destiny Islands with Kairi...I didn't actually think that you'd really come back to get me."  
  
Sora didn't know whether to take that as a thank you or an insult. "Does that mean that you DIDN'T want me to come back?" His sapphire eyes danced in the pale moonlight. Maybe Riku couldn't see it, but he was almost positive that Riku knew him well enough to know that he was only joking.  
  
"That is not what I said Sora."  
  
"But it is what you implied."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Two and a half. You?"  
  
"Three and a half going on 17, how's that?"  
  
"Not bad, but I'm only going on three." Sora grinned lightly at this, his eyes lighting up at Riku's small smile. "Ne, Riku...I missed you so much, I'm so glad I can be with you once more."  
  
"Yeah, I really do wish I could see you though. Blondie over there says you have "A fetish for black clothing", and I want to see this. My innocent Sora in all black." Riku's un-seeing eyes glazed over for a moment before he said, "I really need to stop thinking like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Hey, Sora! I got more firewood for us. Oh, did I interupt something? I'm really sorry..." The blonde came rushing over with the wood and blushed as he sat down across from Sora and Riku.  
  
"No, it's ok. It wasn't anything that we couldn't talk about in front of you anyway." Riku nodded at Sora's statement, then blinked.   
  
"Sora...since when are there...two of you?" Riku took another deep breathe in and then blinked. "Wait...nevermind...It's not YOU....but similar...I can't place my finger on it...but, it's coming from that way." With that he pointed his finger straight at Katsuya.  
  
The blonde shivered and then said, "Riku...please hush." He looked at his lap, blushing as Riku's eyes widened. "I know...Riku your heightend sences could figure it out, couldn't they? I was actually quite surprised it took you this long."  
  
Sora looked at Katsuya blinking. "What do you mean? Who are you then? And why do you have..." He paused thinking how stupid the rest of his sentance would sound, but said it anyway. "...my smell?"  
  
The blonde shivered again then smiled lightly. "Sora, you know how you've been feeling rather...un-happy and un-active lately?" He watched the brunette nod. "Well, that's because you have been split into three different entities." Noting Sora was about to say something he held up a hand, silencing him.  
  
"I am fully aware how weird this sounds, but it is the truth. My name is not Katsuya, but in fact, Lycole." Sora stared at the blonde now, his eyes wide in confusion. "I, Sora, am your light side as you used to be." He blinked as the blonde bowed to him.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Only that there are three of you, dear one. I am your hikari, you are yourself...and then, there's Yami Sora. I've never actually met him, but I do think that he will try to harm you. Yami is the evil, most scared part of your heart. What you fear, despise, and think not very highly of, all of it is prey to the Yami. I suggest you don't get upset about things easily...It could be deadly."  
  
Riku grabbed for Sora's hand suddenly. "Sora, I understand what he is saying. I think...Lycole, do you happen to know why it is that I am blind?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Have you now realized that it is Sora that can make it right again?"  
  
"I have. Would you give us a few minutes. When you come back, I want to see you."  
  
"You shall, you shall." Lycole walked away, somewhere into the forest, waiting to come back when it was alright.  
  
"Riku, what did he mean, "Sora can make it right"? What can I do?" Sora looked utterly confused, and very on the verge of crying.  
  
"Sora, love, kiss me." The silver haired boy waited for the kiss he knew wouldn't come. He sat with Sora in silence before the boy said, "I don't think that this is the time for us to be kissing,"  
  
"That is why I am blind."  
  
"What? If I kiss you, you'll see?"  
  
"No, Sora. Don't you understand? You love me right?"  
  
"Yes! Why would you think I wouldn't?!"  
  
"You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of cour..." Sora was cut off by Riku shaking his head.  
  
"Sora, don't lie. You wouldn't do anything for me. Yes, there are things you would do. You'd die for me, you'd cry for me, you'd mourn me if I did die. But, there is one thing you won't do for me." Riku took a deep breathe. "Sora, you're not admitting all of your feelings for me, and what parts you hide from me and from yourself cloud your thoughts. Your clouds only serve to cloud my vision. Do you know why?"  
  
"N...No...I...I don't..." Sora's eyes watered and the tears fell hard and fast, Riku's hand lifting to brush them away slowly as they fell. He felt Riku's lips at his ear, and his breathe hitched at what Riku said next.  
  
"Because you ate that Papou fruit that I tossed you. Our destiny's are intertwined forever, and now we are linked."  
  
"But you never ate it wi..."  
  
"I had taken a bite or two before I gave it to you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, Riku..." Sora sniffled lightly and kissed Riku on the forehead. "Alright...I..I'll tell you..." He took a small breathe of air in and shivered. "Riku...when you became evil, and on the opposing side...I lost what I thought about you in a whirl of confusion. Yes, I cared, yes, I knew I loved you...But, it was suddenly as if, I could only defeat and destroy you."  
  
"I can understand that. But, what you must know, is even if I was against you, I never lost faith in you and I never got mad. Jealous, occasionaly, but mad, never."  
  
"I was...and still am confused. I do love you Riku...You can never know just how much. I know..." Sora broke off and looked at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. "I know that I'm afriad you'll go back and be against me...I don't ever want that to happen..."  
  
Riku shook his head and then sighed. "Sora, I would never do that. Do you think I enjoyed it the first time? Koi..." He took hold of Sora's face making the brunette look at him. "I love you, and it's just your luck because you are stuck with me forever." He smiled as Sora sagged against him.  
  
"I love you, Riku...But the one thing I wouldn't do for you...I would never allow you to live if you betrayed me once more. I'm an evil boy...I know it..." Sora looked up and gasped seeing a smiling Riku, his stunning aqua eyes clear and able to see once more. "Riku..."  
  
"Sora." The silver haired boy swept Sora into his arms and held him tightly, kissing his head, then his forhead, and finally his mouth. He moaned softly as Sora's tongue found its way inside his mouth, tesing him, tasting him. His hands fumbled with the zipper on Sora's black hoodie before he finally un-zipped it and tossed it to the side.  
  
Soft lips kissed a slow trail down to the boy's neck where they applied gentle sucktion. Sora gasped out, his hands tangling in Riku's hair, holding him there. "Riku...Lycole...Lycole is going to come back...Ahh!" He bit his lip to keep from making to much noise as Riku marked him, his fingers running through soft silver locks.  
  
"He's just another you, right? He can join in."  
  
"He can WHAT?!"  
  
(A/n:Well, at this point there SHOULD be a lemon But, since I can't post it on because I'm TIRED of being deleated...I'll either email it to you, (upon request) or, when I finally post this chapter on , I'll leave a note with the link. Either way...chapter 4 will probably be slow coming Note that the next part is AFTER the lemon !)  
  
Riku kissed a naked Sora's head softly, one arm wrapped around the brunette, the other running through Lycole's golden hair. "Riku...I love you..." The blonde echoed Sora's words and Riku couldn't help but smile at the two. "Even if you two are the same person techniqually, you both have very good taste in guys." He was smacked half-heartedly by both before they cuddled up against him, slowly falling asleep.  
  
The silver haired boy watched the fire burn, his aqua eyes reflection the flickering flames. 'So, Sora and Lycole...One of light, one normal...and then...the yami.' Riku's eyes closed and he sighed softly. "Well, my two perfect angels, we'll find the third, and then someday...I can have MY Sora back insted of just three pieces of him..."  
  
Slowly, he moved and got them all re-dressed before settling the two boys against himself, finally emitting a yawn. The darkness in the sky calmed him, as well as the even breathing of the two boys. Soon, no longer able to contain it, he fell asleep, holding the two close to him, the fire fading out slowly.  
  
Well, that's it So like, in reviews leave your email if you want the lemon...(At the time i'm posting this, the lemon isn't even DONE yet) I'm too lazy to go to your profile and then look it up heh-heh 


	4. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Notes: I know it's been forever. Sorry. And if any of you still have the lemon for this story: I'll LOVE you 

lunatic herretic:Yeah about that lemon...if you didn't already get it from me...don't hold your breath. The last time I updated his...I still hadn't reformatted my computer. I lost everything so...sorry...But, here' the next chapter.

Draconis-Donavan: Yes...two quick updates and then almost a year later before another one! But, here's the new chapter.

MitariWaterDragon: That's because I'm WEIRD. But thank you very much.

fckdawrld: Er...sorry about the lemon if you didn't get it...

inumoon3: again, sorry 

04:Moving On:

"Riku...go away...it's too early to be horny." Sora's bored tone made Lycole giggle and Riku pout, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Fine then. See if I ever sleep with you again." Reaching out an arm, the silver haired boy wrapped it around Lycole, making the blonde meep. "I'll take Lycole here as my new lover. How's that!"

Sora mearly rolled his eyes. "You do that. No sweat of my back. Who knows, he may end up being a nympho like you." With a sweet smile he ran in front of the others, spotting the next town. "Here we go guys. This is the perfect place."

The three wandered to the nearest taveren and sat. Rumors flew from every direction. One however caught Riku's ear. "A new enemy?" The three listened as a man in a black cape spoke.

"Yeah, with Ansem having been defeated by that kid, there's someone knew who's taken his place. What're we gonna do if that Sora kid doesn't take responcibility and destroy this one? The world could end!" Noises of agreement filled the air and Sora shook in anger.

With a slam of his fists he stood. "And whose bright idea was it to make ME the one responcible! I'm just a kid and you all expect me to protect your sorry asses? Why? Just so you can all get cocked off your rockers while I'm out there getting my ass kicked, getting almost killed? Yeah, i'll bet that makes all of you so big. You make me sick." Sora swirled around and stomped out of the tavern, his sapphire eyes burning with hate.

Lycole made a hasty apoligee on behalf of the other boy and dashed out with Riku, narrowly avoiding a chair tossed their way.

Panting as they caught up to Sora, Lycole spoke softly, "Sor---"

"Forget it. We're moving on. Let's go...this place makes me sick."

TBC

Author: Don't kill me. I just needed to update this story. I promise the next chapter will be longer...once I actually think of something.


End file.
